1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water-resistant polarizing film and a process for producing thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a water-resistant organic thin film including an organic compound having at least two sulfonic acid groups and a compound having at least two nitrogen atoms in a molecule is well known (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. JP 11-21538 A). Aromatic ring structure-containing compounds, such as 4,4′-dipyridine and melamine (the following formula (1)) or the like have been used as the aforementioned compound having at least two nitrogen atoms in the molecule.

A water-resistant polarizing film including such an aromatic ring structure-containing compound is, however, has insufficient water resistance and suffers from a problem that optical characteristics, such as a transmittance and a polarizing degree or the like become deteriorated when exposed to a humid environment for a long period of time.